


Returning to Christmas

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, are they all in a polyam relationship? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Someone’s coming back from uni! Naturally, Arthur’s ready for this.





	Returning to Christmas

"Do you think she'd prefer to see the cookies first or to smell them?" Arthur holds out the plate of cookies and Severus groans.

"Why did you make another batch of cookies? We only have two cookie jars and they're full already!"

"Maybe she'd prefer to smell them," Arthur says, going back into the kitchen. He places the plate on the counter and enters the living room again.

"Arthur, you should sit down, relax." Severus gestures towards the couch.

"She's coming back from uni! This is the first time we've seen her since her first day! How could I relax?" Arthur zeroes onto the pictures on the mantle across from the couch. He takes several long strides and begin adjusting their placement.

"There's not enough pictures of her, we should put away this picture of Bill. Or this one of Ginny."

"You're putting too much thought in this," Severus says exasperatedly. "She's not even your kid!"

"Technically, she is." Arthur turns away from the mantle and looks at Severus.

"Be like her dad, go and sit on the couch." Severus points at the couch once again, where Alastor is comfortably perched.

"Don't forget to put the chairs back," Alastor warns. "Bad enough you reorganized my bedroom, I don't want you forgetting about the kitchen chairs."

"You think I'm overdoing this?" Arthur looks up at the three metre-long banner welcoming Alastor's daughter back home.

"Maybe." Alastor shrugs and points at Severus. "Ask him." Arthur looks hopefully at Severus who shoots a glare at Alastor.

"Well..." Severus grimaces. Arthur steps forwards and take Severus' hands into his. Severus meets his eyes then sighs. "It isn't as bad as last year."


End file.
